


A True Rumor at Garreg Mach Monastery

by Warrior-Hector (Homerun15)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Warrior-Hector
Summary: A new rumor had sprung up about the new professor and Shamir. There was just one problem with it.It was totally true.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	A True Rumor at Garreg Mach Monastery

“Byleth,” Shamir said as she walked into Byleth’s modest quarters. As plain as ever, Byleth sat at their chair, papers stacked neatly on his desk. Graded assignments only increased the stack’s size. Byleth stopped their grading to look up, smiling lightly upon seeing Shamir. 

“Ah, Shamir, what is it?” Byleth asked, “Is this about the latest rumor?”

“Yes, exactly,” Shamir responded. 

Recently at Garreg Mach a rumor has been spreading around about the new professor and mercenary-turned-knight. A rumor of the romantic variety, and it had some merit to it, if they were honest. Byleth and Shamir had become rather close, and often spent time together, with tea or without. There was just one problem with the rumor. 

It was totally true. 

Byleth and Shamir had become incredibly close, and it led to a natural relationship. They weren’t sure where this rumor started, as they kept their relationship pretty secret. It wasn’t hard to however, as they both didn’t publically express any sort of affection at all. Byleth occasionally gave Shamir various gifts and had tea with her, but he did that with just about everyone. 

“I still haven’t figured out where it started,” Byleth said, “I may have made an offhand comment about seeing you during lecture one week? But I tend to be focused on the topic, so hmmm…”

“I’ve been doing similar work,” Shamir added, “and have come up empty as well. Catherine has been giving me a hard time about it too. It’s rather tiring.”

“I’ve been getting similar treatment from my class. I try to deny or focus on the lecture but it always comes back around. Regardless, it’s likely to die down within a week anyway, so I haven’t been worrying too much.” 

“True enough. Would still like to learn where it came from, though…” 

“You’re never one for gossip,” Byleth said, “Why so curious this time?” 

“It’s a true rumor,” Shamir answered, “and about us.” 

“Fair enough,” Byleth said, “I am rather curious myself…” 

The two then threw out theories that they had, ranging from a plausible “someone spotted us when we went into town together the other day” to the more wild theories like “Rhea wanted to see how Byleth handled a rumor about them and started it herself.” That one was rather quickly thrown out. 

“Why don’t we just ask around?” Byleth suggested, “It’ll be faster than trying to solve it ourselves.”

“True, let’s start with your class.” 

“Ok.”

The two started to look for the Blue Lions class, which Byleth had been instructing for the better part of the last 8 months, and heard a number of things as they walked around.

“Is that Miss Shamir with Professor Byleth?”

“See? I told you!” 

“Wow, the rumors were true…” 

“I guess we should of expected hearing such things asking together,” Byleth said. Shamir only let out a quiet huff in response. 

“Ah, Professor!” Dimitri said, “...and Lady Shamir…” 

“Dimitri,” Byleth asked, “where did you hear about the rumor that Shamir and I are together?” 

“Well...I...believe Sylvain told me…” Dimitri pondered, “I think I saw him in the reception hall…” 

“Should’ve tried him first, ok. Thank you Dimitri,” Byleth said, before he and Shamir walked off. 

“They do seem like...a good fit for each other,” Dimitri said to himself, seeing them walk away. They stood rather close to each other, though exchanging little to no words, which wasn’t too surprising, but even Dimitri could see that they shared something. 

Arriving at the reception hall, the two quickly spotted the red head, chatting up just about every woman in the vicinity. 

“Sylvain,” Shamir said in a rather commanding tone.

“Ah, Shamir!” Sylvain said, “Lovely as ev-” Sylvain cut himself off upon spotting his professor, and seeing the daggers in his eyes, which was a new emotion for Byleth, “and professor! What do you guys want?”

“The rumor. Where’d you hear it?” Shamir asked.

“Straight as an arrow, like always…” Sylvain replied, “I think I remember hearing it from Hilda first.” 

“Understood, let’s go, Byleth,” Shamir said, as the two walked off to go find the next clue. Very few people in the monastery called Byleth by their name. “Professor” was practically a second name, and the only people who regularly called them that were Jeralt and...just Jeralt. Hearing Shamir call him by name was...interesting to say the least.

“Maybe there is some truth there…” Sylvain said, before turning his attention back to the table of girls. 

Shamir and Byleth kept going down this rabbit hole, from Hilda to Claude, from Claude to Dorothea, to Manuela. It went all the way up to the top.

“We threw this theory out, it’s just too wild to be true…” Byleth said as the pair climbed the stairs to the second floor of the monastery. 

“We’re in too deep now,” Shamir stated, “We have to know the truth.” Shamir pushed up the large door leading into the archbishop’s chamber.

“Lady Rhea,” Byleth said, entering the audience chamber with Shamir. 

“Ah, Professor, as well as Shamir,” Rhea said in her usual loving tone, “What can I do for you two?” 

“Did you start a rumor about me and Shamir?” Byleth flatly stated.

“Ah, I do recall hearing about that,” Rhea said, chuckling, “But no, I’ve never said a thing about it, why do you ask?” 

“Well...hm…” Byleth said, trying to figure out how to phrase that it’s true.

“We’re actually together,” Shamir said. 

“Oh, how wonderful!” Rhea said.

“...but,” Byleth said, “If you didn’t start the rumor, who did?” 

“Well, perhaps it was just students seeing you two together,” Rhea said, “You two do seem rather close.” 

“Do we?” Byleth asked, not realizing he had on instinct wrapped his arm around Shamir’s waist, Shamir not even reacting to the gesture.

“Oh very much so,” Rhea said.

“...I suppose I do wait outside the classroom for you some days…” Shamir said. 

“...and I do have tea with you in my quarters just about every free day we have,” Byleth said. The two made eye contact, realizing just how obvious they were. Shamir then noticed Byleth’s arm around her. 

“...I think I get it…” 

“Yeah, me too…” Byleth said, as the embarrassed couple exited the audience chamber. 

The pair ended up back where they started at Byleth’s quarters. Byleth went to sit at his desk, while Shamir elected to sit on the bed, given few options besides the floor. They sat in a pleasant silence, which the two were rather accustomed to. Byleth took the time to finish grading the assignments from this morning.

“Did you want tea Shamir? I can brew up some chamomile for us,” Byleth asked. 

“No, it’s fine, Byleth.”

“Ok,” and Byleth went back to their grading, and it fell back to the comfortable silence. To an outsider looking in, it might look like these two have nothing to say to each other, but they were both just not the talkative type. Shamir would often go to Byleth’s quarters to get that precious silence. Byleth liked the quiet, but also appreciated the presence Shamir had. They stayed this way for a long while, Byleth quietly grading, occasionally showing Shamir what a student did in place of a proper answer, and Shamir just watching Byleth. She didn’t have any duties today, so she and Byleth had the rest of the day to keep away from all the talk that had only gotten worse as they asked around. 

“...and done,” Byleth said, having graded the last of the assignments. There weren’t too many left, but he wanted them done today, “Do you want to go into town?” 

“Sure,” Shamir said, standing, “That sounds nice.” 

The walk to getting outside garreg mach was a bit awkward, but once they were out, it got rather quiet. Outside of the bustling monastery still audibly in the background.

“I still have yet to pull from you anything resembling your past,” Shamir said as the two walked into town.

“And I remember saying there wasn’t much to tell,” Byleth replied, “Because there isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, thanks for reading! I'll probably write more Shamir/Byleth in the future, so be on the look out for that.


End file.
